Hide My Face
by The BlakRoz
Summary: Adopted from Ashuri92! Bella Swan just wants to be normal. But when she's a famous singer, and her mom wants the celebrity rather than the daughter, she decides to move to live with Charlie in Forks. Full summary inside Rated T for language.
1. Forks

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

**Here's a bit of info as explanation...**  
**Bella's human**  
**The Cullen's are vampires**  
**Edward can't hear Bella's thoughts, he's not attracted to her blood, and he's much more accepting of vampire lifestyle (he's a little OOC, I guess, but it suits!)**  
**Jacob Black is Bella's cousin.**  
**Rosalie is more accepting of a human, making her a little OOC**  
**There are no CURRENT Quileute werewolves, although they have existed in the past, and they will NOT show up in this story...well, not unless I change my mind!**

**Apart from that, it's all good XD**

**And here's the full summary...**

Bella is living a double life. She isn't just shy Bella Swan, she's sassy Grace Fuller, teen rock star. But Renée would prefer Bella completely become Grace, completely forget about her true identity. After a terrible argument, after Bella's cousin's death, she decides that there is no way she will stay. How can she, when her mother doesn't even know her real name?

Charlie, in Forks, gladly accepts his daughter for who she is and she moves in with him, to live a normal life for a change. She has to keep Grace a secret, but can she with the amazing Cullen family there?

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

_Forks_

I gave a happy, grateful sigh as I looked out my window, relieved to be so far away from the blistering heat of Phoenix and the just-as-uncomfortable pleadings of my mother to let go of my 'other' identity – not my false one, but my real one. My own mom wants me to forget I was ever Bella Swan and become Grace Fuller, the sexy, sassy, pierced, confident, stand-out-in-a-crowd teen rock sensation that was my other persona. Nothing like Miley Cyrus and her idiotic 'Hannah Montana' stuff. I absolutely despised Miley with all my being, for being such a slut and such a fake. No, I am _nothing_ like her. I am purely focused on my music and what it means to me. What it means to _me_, Isabella Swan, the quiet, shy, book-loving girl with a talent for music and a few piercings that aren't in my ears.

Unfortunately, Mom wants me to be sexy little Grace, so I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie, after a huge argument with Renée, and here I was, contemplating the idea of forgetting about Grace Fuller forever.

I couldn't, though. Grace Fuller was Bella Swan, and vice versa. Until Bella Swan became someone else, someone different, I was Isabella Marie Swan, the shy new girl in town, and Grace Fuller, singing sensation.

This could be a tough year.

* * *

In the morning I dressed the way I usually did; black skinny jeans, dark blue blouse, and my trusty black Converse. I wore small gold studs in all my piercings when I slept, but now I changed the nose stud for a small sapphire star, the belly-bar for a silver and sapphire dragonfly, and the studs in my ears for silver hoops in various sizes, with another sapphire star in the piercing in the curve of my ear. A silver choker with dangling sapphire teardrops went around my neck, and I braided my brown hair quickly. Looking in my mirror, I was satisfied with who I saw. Not Isabella Swan, nor Grace Fuller, but Bella Swan, a combination of the two. Satisfied, I grabbed my black leather motorcycle jacket and hurried out of my bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. I swooped down to kiss Charlie on the cheek, happier than I had been in ages.

"Hey Dad," I said happily, sitting and grabbing an apple as he flushed at my display of affection.

"Hey Bells," he smiled. "You look better than you did yesterday."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled back. "I'm so glad you could take me in." He beamed as he stood, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Bells. And you're always welcome," he said softly. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Daddy," I mumbled, and waved goodbye as he headed out the door. Smiling widely still, I finished my apple and headed outside to my black Ducati 12 motorcycle. Time for school.

I pulled into the parking lot and into the only motorcycle space just as a silver Volvo pulled into the car parking space beside it. I pulled off my helmet and pulled out my braid, shaking out my wavy hair as I discreetly observed the people inside. They looked better than supermodels, and I had met Tyra Banks, Megan Gale, Jennifer Hawkins, and others. I stowed my helmet in my seat, then remembered that I'd left my phone at home as I pulled my bag from the compartment.

"Shit. Just what I need," I muttered, patting my pockets in the hope it was there. Then I sighed when I found it in my jeans pocket. "There you are," I murmured, pulling it out to see a new message from my mother. I frowned, shoving it back in my pocket instead of reading the message. Humming my newly-written song about my deceased cousin, Jacob, I pulled off my gloves and shoved them in my bag, then jumped when a high voice spoke from behind me.

"Hi! I'm Alice," the voice said cheerily, and I turned to see a small, pixie-like black-haired girl behind me with a huge smile across her perfect features. She was one of the ones from the Volvo.

"Bella," I said softly, holding out my hand to her with a small smile. Alice took my hand, and I noticed it was extremely cold. Poor circulation, maybe?

"Nice to meet you!" Alice chirped. I guessed she was in a permanent state of hyperactivity. "This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie," she continued, and the gorgeous blonde girl smiled at me as the huge bear-like brunette man beside her grinned mischievously.

"Hi," I murmured.

"This is Jasper," Alice continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "Rosalie's twin and my boyfriend…and this is my other brother, Edward," she finished, still beaming. The blonde boy smiled in greeting, and the bronze-haired boy who had been driving the Volvo smiled a gorgeous crooked smile at me. I smiled back almost automatically. It had been so long since anyone besides Charlie or Seth had smiled at me with genuine happiness.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I said honestly, leaning back against my motorcycle. Then I realised I had no clue where anything was. "Um…could you point me in the direction of the office?" All five laughed musically, making me blush a little, before Alice smiled at me again.

"Edward can show you!" she sang, grabbing Jasper's arm and starting to tow him off with Emmett and Rosalie right behind them. "See you at lunch!"

I stared after her, shocked, and noticed Edward was shaking his head slowly with that gorgeous crooked smile on his face from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him, confusion written all over my face, but then schooled my expression at his amused eyes.

"Can I say hyperactive?" I asked dryly, making him laugh aloud.

"Alice can be a little…exuberant," he chuckled. It was the most musical, amazing laugh I had ever heard. "Got all your things? The office is this way," he added when I nodded. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed, begging myself not to trip.

No such luck. Just as Edward stopped to open the door to the office, I tripped over my own feet and started to fall. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground, when two stone-cold and steel-strong arms wrapped around my waist and halted my fall. I opened my eyes to find that Edward had caught me, and blushed as he set me upright again.

"Thanks," I mumbled, mortified. He just smiled that crooked smile at me again.

"No problem. This is the office, by the way," he said smoothly, and I stepped past him into the office as my blush faded, grateful he hadn't laughed at me or teased me.

The secretary at the desk looked up when I approached, and a smile spread across her face.

"Hello, dear," she said welcomingly, and I smiled back. She was so kind…

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter," I informed her, and understanding lit up her face. It was only then I realised she was wearing a Grace Fuller shirt. Oh, shit…

"Bella! It's so nice to meet you, dear. Here's your schedule…" she trailed off and peered up at my face. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm fine," I lied, making myself smile. "Sorry, I was just remembering something. Is this all I need?" I asked, diverting the topic quickly. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, my dear. Enjoy your day," she called after me as I left the room quickly.

Once outside, I leant up against the wall, rubbing my temples and trying to calm my breathing. _It's okay_, I chanted mentally, _no one will recognise you. It's okay…_

"Are you alright, Bella?" a smooth, velvety, musical voice asked from just beside me, making me jump. I opened my eyes quickly.

"I'm fine," I managed, then sighed. "It's so strange seeing her on someone's shirt," I muttered, more to myself than anyone else. Edward gave me a look.

"You know Grace Fuller?" he asked softly. I bit my lip, then nodded.

"I kinda grew up with her. It's unnerving," I said honestly. He chuckled.

"I can understand that. Just don't let Alice know, or she'll be bombarding you with questions. She's a huge fan," he said quietly. I felt strangely happy that one of my first acquaintances in Forks was a fan of my alter-ego.

"Thanks for the warning," I smiled. He smiled back.

"So what are your classes?" he asked, changing the topic. I silently handed him my timetable. He looked it over, then smiled. "You have all your classes with me, and Alice is in our Gym class," he informed me. "So you won't need to worry about a guide today," he smirked. I smiled.

"Thanks, Edward. That's really nice of you."

"No problem," he grinned, waving it off. "Come on, English is this way."


	2. It's Better Here

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

It's Better Here

People stared when I walked into class with Edward, making me blush, but he just leaned down to tell me not to worry, leading me to the front of the class so I could get my slip signed by the teacher. Luckily, Ms James didn't make me introduce myself, and I went to sit by Edward at the back of the class. The class was full of whispers the entire lesson, but I ignored them as Edward did, but every now and then I saw his hands clench into tight fists and a look of irritation flash across his face. I was relieved to escape the class, practically running into the hallway. Edward looked amused as he caught up just outside.

"You look desperate to escape," he commented, grinning. I smiled back.

"I can't stand gossips," I admitted with a shrug. "Are you alright? You looked just about ready to kill someone back there," I joked. He laughed with me, the sound light and carefree.

"I felt like it," he confessed, taking my hand in his ice-cold one to lead me through the crowd of staring people towards our music class. Cold one…hmm…La Push legends…nah! "So what instruments do you play?"

"Piano, guitar and bass," I listed, smiling. I lived for my music. "I sing, too. What about you?"

"Nowhere near as talented," he jested, grinning. "I play piano."

"I think you'd be able to sing fairly well, too. You've got a nice voice," I commented, then blushed. "Sorry, I…"

"Don't apologise," Edward interrupted with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Our entrance to the music class was almost a repeat of English, except this time we weren't the last two in. Edward instantly led me to the teacher, a bubbly-looking, gypsy-like redheaded young woman.

"Miss Tan, this is Bella Swan," he said smoothly, his low voice like velvet again. She beamed at us both.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella! I'm Miss Tan, but just call me Alora," she smiled, before scowling fondly at Edward. "Edward refuses to call me by my first name, but everyone else does so it's fine," she assured me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Alora."

"So, Bella, what do you play?" Alora Tan asked me cheerfully as other students filed in lazily.

"I play piano, guitar, bass and I sing," I recited. Miss Tan clapped her hands delightedly.

"Oh, excellent! Will you play something for us?" she asked eagerly, and I laughed.

"Of course! I love playing," I told her, smiling. Indeed, there was little I loved more than my music. Then I sobered, remembering one of the people I loved more than music. Poor Jake… Edward led me to the piano, again – or rather, _still_ – holding my hand. I smiled in thanks up at him as I sat, relinquishing my hold on his hand and my bag to quickly play a couple of arpeggios and scales before I started for real. Taking a deep breath, I began to play the slow, heartfelt melody I had devised to remind me of Jacob Black.

* * *

"_He was walking away  
On a Friday night  
I'll never see his face again  
If I'd known  
I'd never see him  
I'd cry and I would beg for him to stay_

_Lost, alone without you  
I feel like I have lost the light of day  
And now, without you  
I wish that you would have stayed_

_Darkness falls  
There's no more light  
Walking alone in this place  
Where'd you go?  
Why did you leave?  
It's been so long since I've seen your face_

_Lost, alone without you  
I feel like I have lost the light of day  
And now, when I'm without you  
I just wish that you could have stayed_

_Do you know what you've left here?  
To stay and face this darker world each day  
We're barely hanging on without you  
Because you've taken the light away…"_

My voice trailed off as my tears started to run down my cheeks, remembering Jacob, my personal sun, but I continued to play past the break and resumed singing the chorus.

"_Lost, alone without you  
I feel like I have lost the light of day  
And now, because I'm without you  
I just want for you to have stayed  
I just wish that you would have stayed  
I wish you could have stayed…_

_You've taken the sun away…"_

I stopped playing, the song now complete, and bowed my head as tears ran freely down my face. _Jacob_, my heart cried, and I wiped harshly at my eyes to look at the class. With the exception of Edward, who was moving towards me, the whole class looked completely stunned, gaping at me with open mouths. I flushed, bowing my head, and bent down to grab my bag. It was gone, though, and I looked up to see Edward had already put it over his shoulder, compassion in his gorgeous topaz eyes. He took my hand and helped me up silently, tugging me gently to his side as he walked towards the door, bending down to whisper something to Miss Tan. She nodded, pity and compassion in her eyes as she looked at me, and I realised what Edward had asked when he led me from the classroom. As soon as the door shut behind us, Edward was in front of me, hands on my shoulders as he peered into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, and I nodded. Then I bit my trembling lower lip, shook my head, and burst into tearful sobs.

* * *

Edward instantly pulled me close, his stone, cold arms wrapping around me and holding me gently as I sobbed. I was aware of being carried, and then being seated on Edward's lap somewhere out of the cold. I buried my head in his shoulder and kept crying, for myself, my cousin, everything. Then as I became more aware of what was happening, I became angry and irritated, still sobbing as I hit Edward with my tiny fists. He didn't so much as flinch, but I felt like I would have bruises by tomorrow if I kept it up. I felt even worse when he didn't speak, just rubbing my back in gentle, soothing circles and holding me close.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong," he murmured when I calmed, lying limp in his arms. My tears were still leaking out occasionally.

"Everything!" I retorted, wiping my eyes yet again. "Everything is screwed up! My mother wishes I didn't exist, my cousin is _dead_, I have to hide part of myself and I practically revealed it in front of that whole class! Not to mention I'm now spilling everything to you," I mumbled, calming down. "You're too…too nice to me." He smiled, and I couldn't help but return it despite my tears.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked lightly, teasing me just a little. I mock-scowled at him, then sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Yes and no," I muttered, but he was so close he could actually hear me.

"Do you mind explaining?" he asked, sounding confused. I sighed again.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone," I pleaded. "I really can't afford for people to know this." He nodded.

"Of course, Bella. I promise," he breathed, and I took a deep breath to begin my explanation.

* * *

"You know how I said I knew Grace Fuller?" I asked slowly, hoping this was the best way to begin. Edward nodded. "I lied. I don't _know_ her…I _am_ her." I stopped, waiting for a reaction, but Edward just kissed my hair and stayed silent, so I ploughed on bravely. "I used to live with my mother in Phoenix, but two weeks ago I had a huge argument with her and stormed out. I went to stay with Seth until we could get me on a flight to Port Angeles, and Charlie picked me up from there on Saturday." I paused, contemplating, but I realised how still Edward had become and that it had only happened when I said Seth's name. Jealous? Or protective? "Seth is my gay manager-slash-photographer," I informed him with a small smile. "He's such a sweetheart."

"What was the fight with your mom about?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time since I'd started speaking. My face fell and tears reformed in my eyes.

"She wants me to let go of my other identity…she would rather I be completely Grace Fuller and forget I ever was Bella Swan." The tears spilled over again, and Edward gently wiped them away, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head again. I leant into his chest, my head on his shoulder again, as my tears ran dry.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his breath ice cold on my ear. I looked up at him, red-rimmed eyes curious. He smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Be who you are. Don't try to change for anyone. Just be _you_," he whispered, and I felt myself tearing up again.

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured. I didn't expect a response and didn't get one, instead just comfortable to sit there in silence.

* * *

About five minutes later Edward opened his car door and stepped out, still holding me bridal-style in his arms.

"Are you alright to go to the next class?" he asked quietly, setting me down on my feet. I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for listening to me, Edward," I murmured, hugging him again. He hugged me back gently, burying his face in my hair.

"I will keep your secret, Bella. Now, let's get moving before we get assaulted by the rest of our music class." I laughed slightly and allowed him to take my hand to lead me to Spanish.

* * *

Spanish and Trig were like English – I entered the class with Edward, got loads of people whispering about me, and got stared at in between classes. I was getting used to the staring, but I still blushed like a tomato when I walked into the cafeteria beside Edward with his hand on the small of my back and the whole student body went silent to stare at us.

"Don't pay attention to them," Edward whispered in my ear, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed from across the cafeteria, waving. I smiled, my blush fading, and walked through the cafeteria with Edward to join his family. I smiled shyly at the four inhumanly beautiful people at the table, slipping easily into a seat beside Rosalie, across from Alice. Emmett was on Rosalie's other side, and Jasper was beside Alice. Edward sat beside me again, and I was aware of the comforting feeling I had discovered came with being near him.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping on Saturday?" Alice asked eagerly, practically bouncing in her seat. I hesitated, a little uncertain. Grace Fuller loved shopping, while Isabella Swan despised it. Surely there was a middle ground… I smiled.

"Only if I can go into a music store and a book store," I bargained, and Alice squealed.

"Yay!" I laughed softly as she and Rosalie began to plan, and then looked up at Edward when he nudged me to get my attention.

"You don't know what you've let yourself in for," he murmured. I grimaced.

"That bad?" I asked. He nodded. "Then I think I do know. But thanks for the warning anyway." I stiffened when I heard 'Grace Fuller' on Alice's lips, but made myself relax when Edward nudged me again, this time with his knee under the table.

"…heard that Grace Fuller went to Hawaii for six weeks for a holiday," Alice was saying. I couldn't help but snort in disbelief.

"So that's the lie she's telling," I fumed, folding my arms. "Well, screw her! 'Grace' isn't going home until her mother apologises," I snarled, eyes flashing. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and even Emmett looked taken aback by my ferocity.

* * *

"Not to be rude, but…how do you know this?" Rosalie asked finally. I flushed, looking down. What was my excuse again…?

"Bella told me earlier that she grew up with Grace…am I right, Bella?" Edward asked calmly, and I nodded. Then I winced as Alice squealed.

"You know her?" she squealed, and I rubbed my ears.

"Alice, keep it down!" I hissed. She pouted but obeyed. "Yes, I know her. Quite well, actually."

"Can you get me her autograph?" Alice whisper-screamed. I nodded.

"I'll ask," I said mildly. Alice danced around the table to hug me, and I stiffened in surprise. Seth, Charlie and Paul – Seth's boyfriend – were the only ones before Edward to hug me. I wasn't used to affection from women. Alice let go when I stiffened, a small frown on her delicate features. I instantly felt guilty. It wasn't her fault my mother was a complete bitch.

"Sorry, Alice," I muttered. "I'm not used to girls being so friendly to me. My best friends back home were practically all male," I explained. Well, it was true. The only girl I actually got along with besides Claire and Leah was Taylor Swift, who was completely awesome, because she wasn't like the other stupid teenage singers. Alice brightened instantly.

"That's okay, Bella!" she chirped, dancing back to her seat. I couldn't help but smile. She was so energetic all the time! It was silent for a while, and I took a few bites of my apple before Rosalie spoke.

* * *

"So Bella, who were your friends back home?" I smiled, thinking fondly of Seth and Paul. They were an odd couple…Seth was small, cute and cheerful, while Paul was huge, defensive, rugged and had one hell of a temper.

"My two best friends were Seth and Paul. I was living with them for a couple of weeks before I moved here. Seth's sister Leah was probably my only female friend back in Phoenix. I think growing up in a house full of girls made Seth the way he is," I chuckled. Emmett and Jasper looked confused, as did Rosalie, but Alice just nodded.

"Seth and Paul are boyfriends," she explained to her siblings for me, making me laugh.

"Yeah, they are. Seth is such a sweetheart," I sighed. "I should probably call him later to let him know how I am. He worries about me too much." I fell silent, brooding a little, but then shook my head and looked up to see all of them looking at me with contemplative expressions. "What?" They all shook their heads, apart from Edward, and I rolled my eyes as they continued to stare. "Whatever." That made them laugh, and I joined in, so comfortable around them it was strange. I'd never felt so at ease.

* * *

When the bell rang five minutes later, I realised that I'd not even opened my water and slipped it into my bag as I stood. I went to walk away from the table, but tripped over something and would have fallen flat on my face if not for Edward's quick save. I flushed bright red as his family laughed at me, and hurried to regain my footing. Edward just smirked.

"That's the second time today," he commented, making Emmett absolutely howl with laughter. I scowled up at him, although it probably would have been more natural to drool or gape at his appearance.

"Shut up," I said coolly. "It's not my fault the ground loves me." Emmett got another guffaw out at that, and I smiled as Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" he complained, and I snickered. Who would have thought supermodel Rosalie could hurt muscle-bound Emmett? Then I stopped when Edward placed his hand on the small of my back again and I looked up at him.

"Time for Biology, I do believe," he smirked, and I smiled at him.

"Sure, whatever. Hooray for boringness," I said sarcastically. Emmett laughed again, and I smiled as I waved goodbye and allowed Edward to escort me to our biology class.


	3. Phone Calls

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Phone Calls_

Biology was fine.

Gym, on the other hand would have been brutal if not for Edward being right beside me the whole time to catch me when I tripped and deflect any stray volleyballs. Once, he even managed to do both at once. I was extremely relieved when the class was over, though, hurrying to get changed so I could get to my bike before it was too late. Edward and Alice caught up to me just outside the change rooms, though, and walked with me to their car and my motorcycle. I was braiding my hair as I walked, only half-listening to Alice chatter on about Saturday. I wonder if I could get out of it…

* * *

I jumped as my phone rang, and pulled it out of my jeans pocket to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! Girl, why haven't you called?"_ Seth screeched in my ear, making me hold my phone away and wince. _"How are you? Did you get to Forks alright? And why haven't you emailed me yet?"_

"Seth, calm down!" I ordered, rolling my eyes a little. "I'm fine, I'm in Forks, and I haven't emailed yet because I need to get a decent internet connection. And I was going to call you tonight," I added as I reached my motorcycle. I heard Paul laughing and smiled. "Seth Clearwater, do you have me on speaker?"

"_Uh…n-no?"_ I laughed as Seth stuttered, trying to answer without sounding suspicious.

"**_Yes he does!"_** Leah called, and I laughed again.

"Hey Leah! Paul, is there anyone else there?" I asked, to be greeted by a whole crowd of laughter and protests from Seth. "I'll take that as a yes."

"_Embry, Jared, stop making out and come and say hi to Bella!"_ Seth yelled, sounding a bit muffled, and I grinned widely, practically forgetting that Edward and Alice were there, along with the other three.

"That's alright, I'll let them go back to it. Get a room though, guys," I added, and then heard more laughter. "So apart from them, who else is there? Or do you want me to make it a video call?" I jested. I laughed again as I was answered with a whole lot of yeses, and pulled my phone away from my ear to change the call to video call, smiling as the whole lot of my friends appeared on the screen.

Apart from Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah, there were Sam, Brady, Quil, Collin and Claire, all waving at me happily.

"Hey guys! How are you all?" I asked excitedly, so happy to see them. They all chorused 'fine' and then started bombarding me with questions. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, slow down!" They all shut up, and I grinned at Seth's rumpled appearance. "Now, one at a time, one at a time. And no _personal_ questions," I added, stressing that I was in a public place by slightly accentuating the word 'personal'.

"_How was your first day in Gloomsville?"_ Leah asked, making me smile.

"It's not so gloomy just because it's rainy, Leah. And my first day was on Saturday. It was fine," I promised when she scowled at me. She smiled instead, then all their mouths went slack as they stared past me. "Uh, guys…?" I tried, but Leah and Claire randomly ran around slapping all the boys to get them to close their mouths and I burst out laughing. Then Leah's face was filling the screen.

"_Call us back later, chickie-babe. You've got a lot of questions to answer,"_ she threatened, and hung up on me. I stared at my phone, then laughed and shook my head.

"Weirdos."

* * *

I turned back around, realising someone was behind me, and flushed when I saw that all my new friends were hovering behind me.

"So that's why the boys were acting so strange," I muttered, shaking my head. "I'm doomed. They're never going to let it rest."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, making me laugh.

"All my friends are either gay or bisexual, and I have to say that the lot of you all standing behind me were probably a bit much for their hormones to take," I teased lightly. "That's why the boys looked so gobsmacked." Jasper and Edward started to laugh quietly, and Alice giggled. Rosalie looked amused as she shook her head, and Emmett just gaped.

"Oh, hell no," he muttered, and I laughed too.

"Don't worry, they're all paired up anyway, at the moment. Seth and Paul, Jared and Embry, Quil and Claire, Sam and Leah, Collin and Brady. Leah and Claire dated for a while, like Quil and Brady, but they've worked it all out now." I glanced at my phone for the time, and realised it was getting close to five. "I have to go – my mom's most likely going to call at about five, and it might not be pleasant. See you tomorrow," I smiled, stowing my bag in my seat and pulling my helmet onto my head as I sat astride my bike.

"Bye," Rosalie and Alice said together, smiling at me. Emmett and Jasper just smiled, while Edward leant down to my level.

"Goodbye, Bella," he breathed, and I blinked in surprise at the sweet scent of the breath that wafted into my face.

"Bye," I managed, before pulling down my visor to hide my blush as I started the bike and tore out of the school parking lot.

* * *

I got home and went straight upstairs, thinking hard about what I could do while waiting for Renée to call – _if_ she called. A line ran through my head, and I grabbed my notebook to start writing.

Half an hour later I was done, and went to my keyboard to start composing. I had a melody in my head – all I had to do was play it and figure out the other chords.

"_Why do I have to hide  
Away my real face  
Why do I tell the lies  
Hide away in this place  
I can't be the real me  
I can't show the truth  
No one believes I'm really me  
What do I need for proof?_

_So I'm forgetting all about her  
That girl, she is not me  
I'm the real one, the real daughter  
And I'll say it loud and free_

_I'm not who you thought I was  
I am not just Grace Fuller  
You won't believe the real me coz  
It's just plain Isabella  
I'm not who you thought I was  
I am so much more so see  
That I'm not just a celebrity coz  
I'm slowly, surely, becoming me_

'_Why now?' I hear you ask  
_'_Why suddenly the changes?  
Why not stay the same as past?'  
I'll tell you what the reason is  
It's all thanks to one person  
That I'm finally happy  
I just want to thank that one  
For helping set me free_

_I'm forgetting all about her  
That girl, she is not me  
I'm the real one, the real daughter  
Now that I'm set free_

_I'm not who you thought I was  
I am not just Grace Fuller  
You won't believe the real me coz  
I'm just plain Isabella  
I'm not who you thought I was  
I'm not that but much more so see  
That I'm just a normal girl coz  
I'm slowly,  
Surely,  
Becoming me…"_

I smiled as I finished off the song, happy with what I'd done. Now I only had to write one more song for my new album. I quickly wrote out the music and put the symbol at the bottom that marked it as complete and mine.

* * *

It was past 8pm before Renée called, just after I finished rewriting, editing and playing the song I had done for Jacob, _'Lost and Alone'_. I glared at the phone before I opened it, my fury with her not even close to being extinguished.

"What?" I snapped as soon as I answered.

"_Grace, sweetheart, come home,"_ Renée pleaded. I felt like hitting something. She didn't even realise my real name!

"It's Bella!" I screeched, tears forming due to my anger.

"Grace…"

"No, Renée," I said coldly. "I am _not_ Grace Fuller. I am Isabella Marie Swan…you know, your _daughter_?" I asked bitterly. "Grace isn't real, Renée."

"Grace, why are you doing this? You know who you really are, why pretend differently?" my mother almost sobbed.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed at her, my tears flowing freely. "I hate you!" I yelled, throwing my phone across the room so hard it broke against the opposite wall. Then I threw myself down on the bed and sobbed. I was still crying when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and gently pull me to a stone-cold chest. His voice was low and gentle in my ear.

"It's alright, Bella," Edward murmured, rubbing my back gently. "It'll be alright in the end." I sniffed and wiped my eyes, blinking up at him. How did he get in…? Oh, right. Window.

"Why is it that whenever I cry, you're the one here comforting me?" I asked with a shaky laugh.

"Did you want me to go?" Edward asked, cautious. I shook my head.

"Please stay," I whispered, holding onto his shirt in one fist with my other hand on his chest. He nodded and drew me closer, tucking my head under his chin. I was content to just sit there as my tears slowed and stopped, and wiped my eyes on my shirt sleeve before I looked up at Edward. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the wall, almost as if he was asleep. But his hand was still rubbing my back, and when I moved slightly he opened his eyes to smile crookedly down at me.

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" he asked, nodding towards my broken phone on the floor. I blushed deeply.

"You saw that?" I asked quietly.

"Heard it, more like. I was jogging past when I heard you yelling. I was wondering what it was about, so I climbed up the side of the house to see what was happening, and I saw you throw the phone across the room and start crying." I flushed, then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being here, Edward," I whispered. "I'm glad it was you." He hugged me back, and I thought I felt him kiss my hair again.

"You're welcome, Bella. If you ever need anything, just call me." I nodded, and then jumped slightly when my other cell-phone began to ring.

"**_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done…"_**

"You have two cell phones? Alice will like that."

"I think it's on my desk…" I muttered, then blinked when Edward reached over and swiped it from my desk to put in my hand. "Thanks." He just smiled and nodded, and I took a deep breath before opening my phone.

* * *

"_BELLA!"_ Seth's excited voice screamed at me.

"Hey Seth," I said calmly. "What's up?"

"_I have two questions for you – one, how is the song-writing going, and two…who the hell were those hot bods you were with?"_ I burst into laughter, knowing Edward would have been able to hear due to the screaming.

"Seth, settle. I've only got one more song to write, and those 'hot bods', as you put it, are Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They're my friends here," I explained, all the while thinking that perhaps Edward might like me more than a friend.

"_Which one was the hot blonde?"_ Seth asked, sounding a lot more cheerful. I laughed again.

"Seth, he's straight and taken. Besides, you have Paul, remember?" I reminded him. Seth laughed.

"_I know, I know. But you have to admit, the blonde is hot!"_

"His name is Jasper, Seth. Look, I had another argument with Renée…can you cut her out of my contract? And put Charlie in her place?" I asked anxiously. "I really think she's gone insane, in the literal sense of the word."

"_Of course, Bells. See you in three weeks on Thursday in Seattle for the shoot for your next album," _he added.

"Okay. Thanks Seth…oh! Do you mind if I bring a friend? Edward already knows about the Grace Fuller thing," I explained.

"_Yeah sure. I gotta go, Bells, okay? Love ya chickie!"_ he exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Love you too, Seth. Bye." I closed my phone – this one was a flip-phone – and put it beside me on the bed. I sighed, rubbing at my shoulder slightly. I must have strained it during gym… I sighed again as Edward began to gently massage my shoulder, working out the kinks.

"Better?" he asked sometime later, and I nodded.

"Thanks." I was expecting him to let go of me, to move to my stool or leave, but he just put his arms around my waist again and pulled me onto his lap.

"Do you mind?" he asked belatedly, and I shook my head, leaning back into him. This boy was too perfect…he would make some lucky girl an excellent Romeo one day. Except Edward was a _lot_ better than Romeo.

Suddenly some strange flash of inspiration hit me, and I looked around wildly to see my notebook on my bedside table, right within reach.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily, reaching out and swiping it up, opening to a blank page and removing my pen from the binder. Edward chuckled.

"What's got you so excited?" he asked quietly as I began to scribble down some lyrics.

"I just got a good idea for a song…hmm…this is going to sound like one of Taylor's songs when I put the music to it," I mumbled. He laughed again, and I scowled at him before returning to the scribble on my page.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was done, and looking down at the pages in awe.

"Whoa," I muttered. "I didn't think I could write a song that fast." Edward chuckled behind me, and I tilted my head so I could see him. "Shut up, you. I normally take at least an hour." He grinned down at me, that gorgeous crooked smile of his making my heart accelerate slightly. I slid off his lap and made my way to my guitar, tuning it quickly before starting to fiddle around. When I was satisfied, I smiled and started to sing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…"_

I smiled as I finished, and then glanced up at Edward to find him writing quickly on a piece of paper.

"I think I got it all," he frowned, flicking through three pages or so. "Do you want to check?" he asked, and I took it from him to take a look. I gaped.

"You got the whole thing! Wow you're good!" Edward chuckled.

"Thank you. I should go…I'll see you at school tomorrow," he added, standing and taking a step towards me to hug me gently and kiss my forehead. "Sleep well, Bella," he whispered, and I smiled up at him.

"Bye," I murmured, and watched as he climbed out my window and dropped to the ground. I waved when he turned back to look at me, then closed my curtains and changed for bed. Hopefully I would get less stares tomorrow at school.


	4. Accident

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Accident_

Tuesday passed basically the same as Monday, with only a little less staring and no angry phone call from Renée. And, unfortunately, no Edward in my bedroom at night. I kind of wished he would be there, but he didn't show. Which was probably a good thing – I sleep-talked and sleep-sang, as Charlie had told me when I was thirteen. So I slept well on Tuesday night, and rode to school on my motorbike as I usually did in the morning, thinking about my up-and-coming album.

I arrived in the parking lot just before Edward and his family pulled in, as usual, and smiled at them as they climbed out of their car. Edward and Alice were first over to me, Alice practically bowling me over with a hug before allowing me to breathe and greet their siblings. I had found out yesterday (Tuesday) that they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Jasper and Rosalie were twins, sharing the last name Hale, and the other three had taken Cullen as their last name. I smiled up at Emmett when he caught me up in a huge bear hug, and hugged Rosalie in greeting while Jasper just grinned at me and nodded. I was used to him not being touchy-feely like the rest of them. Edward slung an arm around my shoulders to give me a one-armed hug in greeting, and I smiled again. It felt nice to have someone normal accept me for who I was…_both_ sides of me.

"Hey guys," I said in greeting, unplaiting my hair like I did every morning upon my arrival to school. "Anything interesting happening today?" I asked Alice, as she always seemed to know what was going on. She shook her head.

"Same as yesterday," she chirped. I grinned, and yanked off my gloves to stuff them in my bag. "Except Mike will probably ask you out in gym when you hit him in the head with a volleyball." I laughed.

"Great. Nothing out of the ordinary, then," I smirked. Emmett roared with laughter, and Jasper chuckled along with him and Edward. Rosalie laughed softly, and Alice giggled quietly. "I'll just make sure I break his nose so he _can't_ ask me out." Alice laughed louder, then went still and a contemplating look stole over her features.

"That'll work," she grinned. "Bye!" she called, and danced across the car park with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled, shaking my head slightly at her eccentricity, and looked up at Edward, who was still standing beside me patiently.

"Shall we go?" he asked with that crooked smile of his, and I nodded.

"Why not? Otherwise some random boy will find some way to avoid your glares and ask me out," I said cheerily, snickering at the expression on his face. "You thought I didn't notice, didn't you? Thanks, though. None of _that lot_ interests me." He chuckled as we started to walk across the lot, slipping one arm over my shoulders like he tended to do since he found out yesterday that I didn't mind it.

"Nice to know," he breathed in my ear as we passed someone's tan car. I smiled up at him, and we kept walking past the tan car to walk by an old red truck that belonged to one of the teachers here. Just as usual.

Of course, that's when things changed.

* * *

A screeching sound reached my ears, and I looked in that direction to see a blue van skidding towards Edward and me where we were beside the red truck. I froze, my eyes widening, but before the van hit I found myself being pulled under the truck away from the van. The sliding vehicle hit the truck and stopped, rocking on its axis before settling with a hiss. I was stunned, staring at the wheels with wide eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously, right beside my ear. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright," I mumbled, starting to shake. "That…that was so close…" I managed, my voice barely a whisper.

"Emmett, help me get her out from under here," I heard Edward say, and found myself being pulled out by Emmett's huge arms. Edward followed quickly, and I found myself being hugged tightly by the other four Cullens, even Jasper. I was wide-eyed and distant, on the verge of hyperventilation, when they released me and Edward took their place, lifting me up and cradling me to his chest easily. I hid my face in his shoulder, struggling to stop my trembling, and waited for the inevitable arrival of my dad.

* * *

I was still in Edward's arms when Charlie arrived, but I wasn't shaking and I was calmer than before. I refused to move unless Edward wanted me to, though, and didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Chief Swan, she's fine," Edward said finally, his velvet voice soothing. "I promise I'll take her straight to my dad if anything happens."

"And you are…?"

"Edward Cullen, sir."

"One of Dr Cullen's kids?" Charlie asked, sounding surprised. Edward nodded and I hid my smile in his shoulder. "Oh. Uh…see you tonight, Bells," he mumbled, and went off quickly. He was probably embarrassed. I held on to Edward a little longer, but reluctantly released my chokehold on him and let him help me to regain my balance when he set me down.

"English is still going," he murmured, one arm around my shoulders protectively. If there was one thing I had learned, it was that he felt very protective of me. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah…as long as Tyler doesn't try to ask me out as apology," I muttered, and listened to Edward's gorgeous laugh as he half-pulled, half-carried me to English.

* * *

At lunch I sat with the Cullens as usual, but I wasn't paying attention to the conversation as I usually did. It was Alice saying my name suddenly in my ear that made me realise I was daydreaming and humming to myself.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Alice giggled.

"You were humming, and you didn't respond when I asked you what it was," she informed me. "What was it? I didn't recognise it, but it sounded kind of familiar anyway…" I stiffened slightly. It must be one of my new songs…

"It's nothing," I muttered, then stood. "I need some fresh air," I lied. "See you later." I hurried from the cafeteria before they could ask any more questions, ending up wandering around the school grounds a little aimlessly. I jumped when I heard Edward's voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked quietly, slipping an arm around my shoulders almost automatically. I didn't respond immediately.

"I guess. What was I humming?" I asked, stopping and looking up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and leant down, kissing my forehead fondly.

"Just the one you wrote on Monday when I was there," he murmured. "Come on, we have to get to Biology. The bell is going to go soon." I nodded, and allowed myself to be partly dragged over to the biology classroom.

* * *

I went home after school as usual, after saying goodbye to Edward and his family, and wondered about how long I should wait to give Alice her 'Grace Fuller' autograph. I hardly realised I was home until I was sitting at my laptop, signing into my instant messaging account. I checked my emails, to see at least thirteen from Renée. She must really want Grace Fuller to come home. I deleted them all, not even opening them, and frowned a little when a friend request opened up on my screen. I clicked accept, and smiled when I saw the name. Edward.

**EAMC1901:**_Hello Bella_

**DoubleLife: **_Hey_

**EAMC1901:** _Nice IM name. Not hinting at anything at all…_

**DoubleLife:**_ Of course not (note the sarcasm)_

**EAMC1901:**_ Are you feeling alright still?_

I rolled my eyes.

**DoubleLife:**_I'm fine. Thanks again for pulling me out of the way :)_

**EAMC1901:**_ I couldn't let you get hurt_

I sighed at how sweet he was, but before I could reply he was 'talking' again.

**EAMC1901:**_ Alice is teasing me for using IM. If she doesn't stop I'll just tell Jasper who it was who painted his study pink *evil smile*_

I laughed aloud, bending over in my need for oxygen.

**DoubleLife:**_ Let me guess…her and Emmett?_

**EAMC1901: **_How did you know? If I'm not at school, blame the evil psychic pixie_

I could barely contain my laughter by this point.

**DoubleLife:** _I'll keep that in mind_

I chatted to Edward for hours, swapping cell-phone numbers and flirting a little. I only stopped when I heard a knock at the front door.

**DoubleLife:**_ Someone's at the door. I'll be right back_

**EAMC1901:**_ I'll be here_

Smiling, I tucked my phone into my front pocket in my jeans and headed downstairs, still smiling. I opened the door to whoever it was, then instantly wished I hadn't opened it.

Renée stood on the doorstep.

**_(A/N: I was going to stop there, but I decided to give you a little more to chew over while I type chapter 5)_**

"Grace!" Renée exclaimed, grabbing both my wrists. Her vice-like grip was so painful, I could tell I would have bruises from her in the morning.

"It's Bella, Renée, not Grace," I said coolly, trying to detach myself and only succeeding in hurting my right hand. "Now let me go!"

"Grace, I've played along with your little game long enough," Renée snapped, surprising me. "I've booked you to see Dr James in Alaska. He's the best psychiatrist in the business." I stared at her, shocked. Alaska? A _psychiatrist_? "He'll make you all better, honey," Renée crooned, like she was speaking to a child. I struggled harder against her grip.

"Let me go!" I cried, whimpering when her sharp, manicured nails dug into my arms. She dragged me to her car, a black rental, and somehow managed to force me into the backseat. I tried to open the doors as she made her way to the driver's side, but she had put the child-lock on the doors. I beat uselessly at the windows – which were locked closed – and started to cry. Renée slid into the front seat, and looked at my tearstained face sadly. I could see the insanity in her eyes.

"It's okay now, Gracie. You'll be fine by Friday." I stared out the window, tears still running down my cheeks, and ignored her. I needed help…and I knew it couldn't be Charlie.


	5. Insane Renee and The Cullens

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Insane Renee and The Cullens_

I pretended to sleep the whole way to…wherever it was we were going…with one hand on my hip to make sure Renée didn't search me for a phone. Amazingly, the thought didn't even seem to cross her mind. Luckily for me, her insanity seemed to be making her unpredictable but unfortunately it was also making her dangerous; the bruises forming on my wrists and the muscle-deep nail marks were proof enough of that. I couldn't text-message Edward while she was in the car, or within sight. All I could do was wait for her to stop and hope that I could get in contact with the one person I was sure I could trust.

* * *

Six and a half hours after Renée kidnapped me, she slowed the car and pulled into what I presumed was a car park of some sort. I closed my eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep, not moving when Renée gently shook my knee. I heard her close the doors and lock them, and cautiously looked up to see her walking towards the door of a motel. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled quickly, praying mentally that Edward was either awake or a light sleeper. He answered after one ring.

"Bella?"

"It's me," I managed, swallowing back my tears of relief.

"Are you alright? Where are you? What happened?" he demanded. I swallowed again.

"I'm fine…mostly. My wrists are bruised. I don't know where I am…I don't even know if I'm still in the states," I mumbled. "Renée took me." I heard a growl and something breaking, before Edward's soothing voice came back to the phone.

"Do you know how far she was going to take you?" he asked.

"Alaska, she said. I think we're somewhere in Canada," I croaked. Something else smashed. "Follow the highway north. That's all I can think of. Just hurry, please!" I begged, seeing Renée coming back.

"Bella, try to get away, into the forest or something. We're coming to get you," Edward promised.

"Okay," I whispered, and hung up.

* * *

I lay back down quickly and pretended to be asleep again, my phone back in my pocket as Renée unlocked the doors and opened the one by my head. I decided to play along with her insanity, and yawned to pretend I was waking up when she shook my shoulder gently.

"Mom? Where are we?" I asked sleepily, pretending to be Grace. Her face lit up in happiness.

"We're at a motel, sweetie. I've got us a room…will you be able to walk in?" she asked anxiously. I nodded, stretching, and climbed out of the car to stand like Grace would – head held high, shoulders proud and hip cocked to the side slightly. Renée looked delighted, and I tossed my hair lightly.

"Let's go in," I sighed, and Renée beamed as she turned to lead the way to the door of the motel. I waited until she was ten metres away, then sprinted silently for the forest. I was almost in the trees when I heard a yell from behind me.

"GRACE!" Renée yelled, and I ignored her calls as I raced deeper into the forest, searching for a tree to climb. I could hear her chasing after me…

* * *

Half an hour later I was still running, panting heavily to try and keep going, to keep ahead of my mother. I was crying as I ran, hardly able to see where I was going as I stumbled on. I could still faintly hear Renée behind me, calling 'Grace' tiredly every now and then. I tripped yet again, and was prepared to hit the ground when someone caught me. I looked up through tired and tearstained eyes to see Edward was looking down at me worriedly.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked softly, and I burst into tears again as I realised he was really here.

* * *

I didn't ask how he had managed to get to me so quickly, instead just grateful he was there. I was curled against his chest, sniffling pathetically, when Renée finally stumbled through the bushes, gasping. I cringed away into Edward's chest, hiding my face in his shoulder and shaking in my fear of her as she stumbled towards me. Edward gave a low growl, stepping back out of Renée's reach, and I jumped when Emmett and Jasper stepped out of the trees to restrain her. I huddled back against Edward, watching Renée with frightened eyes as she struggled wildly against their hold. His steady breathing and cool breath wafting over me calmed me somewhat, though, and I managed to keep from going into hysterics as Alice, Rosalie and two slightly older people I presumed were their adoptive parents stepped out of the bushes and trees. The caramel-haired woman rushed over to me and Edward instantly.

"Oh, dear!" she murmured, stroking my damp and frazzled hair back soothingly. I stared at her with wide eyes, surprised that she could be so kind to me without knowing me. She gave me a small, reassuring smile. "My name is Esme, Bella. Are you alright?" she asked softly. I rubbed my eyes a little.

"I think so," I mumbled, and didn't protest when Edward set me down so Esme could hug me tightly. I slumped against her and buried my head in her shoulder, shaking with silent sobs. I hadn't had anyone be so motherly towards me for three years now apart from Seth, and he didn't count.

"Carlisle, can you take a look at her wrists?" Alice said softly, right beside me. Her small hand was on my back soothingly, and I could feel Rosalie's hand on my shoulder.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Renée screamed, making me sob harder. Esme shushed me and patted my back, and I clung to her as Rosalie and Alice partly smothered the two of us. "GRACE!" I froze, and slowly looked up over Esme's shoulder, my eyes flashing with newfound anger.

"My name is _not_ Grace!" I said icily, extracting myself from Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I stalked over to Renée angrily, no longer caring if the Cullens found out my secret. "I've been telling you for the last two and a half years, Renée. My. Name. Is. Bella."

"Grace, honey, this is why I was taking you to Doctor James…" I lunged forward and slapped my mother hard across the face.

"I don't need a psychiatrist! I'm not the insane one here, Renée! You are the one who needs to get it into your thick head that I am not Grace. Grace Fuller _does not exist_!" I heard Alice gasp behind me, but I no longer cared. I spread my arms out and spun around once. "Look at what you've done to me, Renée. By neglecting your _real_ daughter, by believing the lie, you've completely turned me against you. Charlie accepts me, Seth and Paul accept me…hell, even _Phil_ accepts me! Why can't you?" my voice was soft and sad by the time I finished, and Renée was watching me with tear-filled eyes. I ignored the handprint on her cheek, tears filling my own eyes. "I never thought I could hate you, Renée. But you have proven me wrong."

* * *

I refused to look at her or listen to anything she said after that, allowing Edward to pick me up again and cradle me gently to his chest. Esme looked worried about me, while Emmett and Carlisle had disappeared with Renée – to take her to a hospital, I guessed, seeing as there wasn't any way they were going to let her go after our little display. Every time I noticed Alice or Rosalie open their mouth to say something, Edward would shake his head and they would close their mouths to glare at him. He'd been walking for ages, and didn't seem to be tired at all. Neither did Alice, Esme or Rose. Jasper was keeping pace, just slightly behind us.

"Edward, if they want to ask a question, let them," I said quietly after seeing Alice and Rosalie glare at him about ten times. He looked down at me, worry creasing his forehead.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Would I have said so if I wasn't?" I asked dryly. He sighed, and the floodgates opened.

Alice was speaking so fast I couldn't keep up with her.

"Alice, slow down! At a human pace, if you don't mind," I said dryly. She paused, took a breath and began again.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Grace?" she asked. I gave her a look.

"Is that something you'd flaunt when you're trying to escape a psychotic mother who actually believes you're the alternate person?" I asked dryly. Alice looked genuinely thoughtful for a moment.

"No, not really." I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be treated like Grace. I wanted to be treated like _me_, Bella Swan, rather than the identity I created to save myself the attention I didn't want or need." Alice looked thoughtful, then beamed and clapped her hands.

"Excellent! Now we can go shopping twice as often!" she sang. I stared at her, my sleep-deprived brain screaming at me.

"No." I said flatly. She pouted. "No, no, no and no." Edward chuckled, and ignored Alice's glare. "I am _not_ going shopping more than is absolutely necessary. Embry and Seth do all my shopping for Grace Fuller. And I don't like shopping," I said flatly. Alice's jaw dropped, and Edward winced.

"You've done it now," Rosalie mused, and I cowered as Alice let loose.

"You don't like _shopping?_" she screeched. I winced.

"Please, Alice, human ears still sensitive," I begged. She froze.

"What?" I shook my head slightly, smiling a little.

"I've been speculating since Monday. You're all too inhuman, no matter how hard you try to hide it – plus I've heard the Quileute legends. I know what you are."

"Are you afraid?" Esme asked softly. I snorted.

"Do you think I would still be here willingly if I was?" I asked dryly. "I think not. I really don't care what you are – you've all helped me, all saved me, in some way." My voice was soft, almost a whisper, but I knew they would all hear me. Esme looked a little sad, Rosalie and Jasper looked frustrated and angry – but not at me – and Edward looked like he would cry. Alice was silent, amazingly.

"Bella," Edward murmured, kissing the top of my head. "We would never hurt you." I looked up at him, then at his family.

"I know. That's one of the reasons I trust you all."

* * *

Not long after that, I fell asleep. I was aware of the wind rushing past at incredible speeds at one point, but I was so tired I didn't care or wake fully. I drifted in and out of sleep, waking with a start every now and then only to find Edward still there beside me, holding me, stroking back my hair and soothing me. It was comforting to know I wasn't alone during those vivid dreams of Renée hurting me and telling me things that I prayed weren't true.

* * *

I woke properly at around midday, according to the digital clock on the bedside table. I wasn't sure where I was, but when I sat up I was in a gold-cream-and-black room on a large, comfortable bed that seemed hardly used. It probably wasn't, I surmised when I saw Edward sitting in a chair beside the bed. I rubbed my eyes awkwardly, knowing I must look a right mess.

"Good afternoon," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks." I looked down at the bruises and scrapes on my wrists and flinched slightly. Ouch…

"Carlisle will treat them when you are ready to get up," he murmured, not moving from the chair. "You can sleep more if you wish." I shook my head.

"I'll just have nightmares about Renée. I don't think I could sleep any more today," I admitted. Edward appraised me for a moment, then nodded.

"Alice will bring you something to wear. The bathroom is just through that door," he added, nodding towards a white door set into the cream wall. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks," I murmured, slipping out of the bed and standing. Luckily, my balance was back to normal and I didn't stagger or fall. "For everything." He smiled at me, standing and stooping over to kiss the top of my head gently.

"You're welcome, Bella," he whispered softly. "We all care for you." He left me pondering his words as he strode swiftly from the room, and I shook my head slightly as I headed for the bathroom.

* * *

I was washing my hair with some strawberry-scented shampoo that I guessed Alice had supplied when I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Bella?" It was Alice. "I've set some clothes out here for you on the bed, okay?"

"Thanks Alice," I called softly, and heard her giggle.

"No problem. Come downstairs when you're done."

"Okay," I whispered, and she laughed lightly again before I heard the outer door shut quietly.

* * *

I finished off in the shower and rubbed my hair as dry as I could, combing it out with a brush I found on the sink. Then, peeking out into the room, I saw the neatly-folded pile of clothes on the bed and darted across to get them, fleeing back to the bathroom with my towel wrapped tightly around me. I wasn't sure I wanted to get dressed in a room that anyone could walk in to at any time.

Alice had provided me with a simple pair of skinny-leg dark blue jeans, and a black tee that seemed to have been made for someone a size or two smaller than me – it was rather tight and short – it didn't meet the top of the jeans. I sighed and dealt with it though, knowing of Alice's love for clothes and fashion. I pulled on the black peep-toe sling-backs she had provided, and pulled my long hair up into a loose ponytail. Sighing silently in resignation at the questions I was going to have to answer, I opened the bathroom door, walked through the bedroom and out into the hallway. I had soooo much explaining to do.


	6. Secrets

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Secrets_

I went downstairs and sat on the couch beside Alice and Edward, the latter of which smiled at me a little. I smiled back shyly.

"What's the story to tell Charlie?" I asked, remembering that he didn't know whether I was alright or not.

"We told him Renée tried to take you, but Edward was helping you with some homework and managed to get you away, so we brought you back here to recover," Alice said after a moment of silence. "Since Carlisle is a doctor, he was alright with it. We just said we'd take you home when you were feeling better." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what to tell him." I paused. "I suppose you have a lot of questions for me," I said reluctantly, and sighed as they unloaded their questions on my all at once.

* * *

"Why did Renée take you?" – Rosalie

"Where was she taking you?" – Jasper

"BellaIcannotbelievethatyou…" – Alice _(Bella I cannot believe that you…)_

"Alice, slow down." – Edward. I was grateful for that – I could barely understand her chatter at that speed.

"That is a freaking AWESOME tattoo!" – Emmett…wait. He saw my tattoo! I glanced down, and sure enough the curling markings from my tattoo were showing above and below my top. I blushed as the others shut up.

"Bella, when did you get a tattoo?" Esme asked quietly. I flushed darker.

"I got it a few months ago…just after my cousin Jake died." I lifted the shirt slightly on my left side to show the initials inked into the tribal design. "Those are his initials there, in the middle of that wolf," I said in explanation. "He was so loyal to me, he was one of my best friends."

"Why a wolf?" Carlisle asked. I smiled slightly, remembering.

"He was part Quileute – Billy Black is his uncle on his mom's side. He's the one who told me all the legends. I used to tease him he'd turn into a wolf one day…" I trailed off and sighed. "Sometimes, I wish he had. Then he could have defended himself, or at least healed before he bled to death."

I hadn't told anyone this – Charlie was the only person in Forks who knew the details of Jacob's death, apart from Billy down in La Push. And not even Charlie knew of my other secret…my more deadly secret. Only Paul and Sam knew, because they were the ones who had helped me change, become powerful…

* * *

"If it's not too much…how did he die?" Esme asked softly, suddenly beside me with a hand on my arm gently. I took a deep breath. It seemed like my other secret would come out too, especially if they wanted the whole story. I wasn't sure if I could tell them, but they trusted me with their secret, so I could trust them with mine. I think…

"He was walking home after coming to see me at my house, and a gang attacked him. Their leader shot him three times and they left him for dead in the street," I said flatly, without emotion. "Two days later, Sam, Paul and I hunted them down and killed them before they could hurt anyone else." I looked up with tortured eyes to see the Cullens all staring at me in shock and sorrow. "Jake was fifteen years old. He'd done nothing but helped a guy's ex-girlfriend out of their relationship. So Paul, Sam and I took things into our own hands," I whispered, looking back down at my hands, remembering what it had felt like to be able to hurt the boys who had killed my cousin, to see two of my best friends phase into huge cats and rip the murderers to shreds. "They never stood a chance against the three of us."

The Cullens were silent, but then Jasper surprised me by speaking up to ask what I was sure all of them were thinking.

"What do you mean? How can three humans completely incapacitate and kill a whole gang?" I took another deep, shaky breath and looked up at them slowly, terrified.

"Please, don't hate me," I whispered shakily, standing and walking towards the door, ready for a quick escape. Edward looked worried, like he was going to come after me, but he stayed where he was. I turned to face them all when I reached the door. "There's another thing I haven't told you."

"Bella, we could never hate –" Edward broke off when I held up a hand.

"Please don't. I don't want to hear it until you know," I muttered, letting my hand fall back to my side. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and looked down at the floor, hating that after all this they would probably hate me too. I took yet another deep breath before I began.

* * *

"When I was thirteen, I was walking with Paul and Sam – I'll explain later – when they just disappeared all of a sudden and these men started jeering at me, pushing me around and tugging my clothes. I was terrified, and then a huge lion and an even bigger tiger came out of nowhere and started to attack the men trying to…trying to rape me. I was so scared, but I couldn't run away – I was even clumsier then than I am now. Then the tiger turned and looked at me, and I recognised his eyes…" I trailed off hesitantly, then pulled myself together and continued.

"After the men were dead, the cats disappeared and Paul and Sam came back to me. You know about the werewolves of La Push?" I asked, daring to look up. They nodded. "Well, Sam and Paul are the werecats of Phoenix. Werecats have one purpose – to destroy humans willing and able to harm others. We're rather selfish creatures, in a way – we don't have any motivation to harm others unless they are being violent. We retaliate with violence, making us no better than them."

"We?" Emmett asked, surprisingly quiet. I looked up again, knowing that this was a shock to them.

"Yes, we. After Paul and Sam explained to me, they…changed me. It's a complicated process for one not of The Blood, but the next time they went after the killers in Phoenix I went with them…" I shook my head and looked down. "After Jake was killed, I couldn't control it. Paul and Sam helped me hunt down those bastards and kill them. Then I got my tattoo, and if you look really closely you can see the initials of the men I killed inked in the design too, but not very noticeably."

I was whispering by the last words, terrified they would hate me. I waited for the yelling, the accusations, the disgust, but was greeted with silence. Shyly I peeked up to see the looks on their faces ranging from awe to excitement to sadness, and I looked away.

* * *

"Thanks for everything, especially with Renée. Her insanity made her stronger than me, and I didn't want to hurt her by changing. I'll be going now," I whispered, and started to head for the front door. I wasn't expecting a pair of cold arms to wrap around me and pull me close to a now-familiar stone chest. I looked up, startled, into Edward's warm topaz eyes.

"Why do you want to go?" he asked softly, pushing a stray curl from my eyes. I looked away, down at the floor.

"I thought…that you wouldn't want me here," I confessed, my voice less than a whisper now. "I've killed so many…at least two hundred in Phoenix alone…" I trailed off again, pulling away and burying my face in my hands, hiding as best I could from their gazes, the guilt of what I'd done, the people I'd killed, coming back to me. But again his arms went around me.

"Do you think we are strangers to that?" he asked me gently. I shook my head, looking up with tearstained eyes. "Bella, we don't hate you." I gave a small, dry, humourless laugh.

"I kind of figured that since you won't let me leave." Edward chuckled, along with the rest of his family.

"We honestly don't mind what you are, Bella," Esme said gently, smiling as she appeared beside us and took me from Edward's hold to hug me. "In fact, we thought you were different when you accepted what we are so easily." I smiled slightly, relaxing. It was such a relief to have them accept me so easily…

"Thanks, Esme. It means a lot to me," I admitted. "I was so afraid…sometimes I hate being the way I am. But other times…" I smiled happily. "It's the best."

The rest of the Cullens were silent for a moment.

"So what cat do you turn into?" Emmett asked curiously. I laughed.

"Do you want to see?" I asked with a smile, excitement building. "I haven't phased since Phoenix, so you'll have to give me a moment to readjust." Emmett whooped, and Rosalie rolled her eyes before whacking him across the back of his head. He started to whinge, making me laugh, and I grinned at Rosalie before I beckoned for all of them to follow me outside.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the lawn, the Cullens a few metres away watching me intently. I fingered the hem of my shirt, then looked at Alice.

"Is it alright if I rip these? Otherwise I'll have to strip in front of you all, and I'm not quite comfortable enough around you guys to do that yet," I confessed, embarrassed. Emmett roared with laughter, while Alice giggled.

"I don't mind," she laughed. "I wouldn't let them be worn again anyway!" I smiled – it was involuntary – and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and thinking of what made me insanely angry. Jacob bleeding…Leah being beaten…Seth being raped…Paul and Sam being hurt…

I imploded with a wild snarl, ending up on all fours in a crouch, teeth bared and a yowl ripping from my throat. I was small, but I could be fierce!

'_Bells! What are you doing?'_ Sam asked harshly as I sat and began delicately cleaning my front paw. He could see what I could see through my thoughts.

'_Chill, Sam,'_ I replied coolly, stretching and yawning. _'They're vampires. They can keep a secret.'_

'_Oh,'_ Sam responded, and then was quiet. _'See you in a few weeks then, Bella. Take care.'_

'_Will do,'_ I responded calmly, then looked up at the Cullen family and blinked slowly when Sam's presence disappeared from my mind. Edward was staring at me, incredulity on his face. _He looks like someone slapped him across the face,_ I giggled to myself. Edward frowned at me.

"I can hear your thoughts now, Bella," he muttered, surprising me. He could read minds? Shit! "I usually cannot hear your thoughts, but for some reason I can hear you now," he added, probably in response to my reaction.

'_Oh,'_ I thought mildly, then tilted my head to the side as Emmett finally succumbed into a fit of laughter. _'What's his problem?'_ I asked, huffing. Edward laughed, eyes shining with amusement.

"He thinks you look 'cute'," he informed me. I growled.

'_Cute?' _I snarled. _'CUTE? Geez…not even Paul had the guts to call me cute!'_ Edward cracked up, laughing so much that his family stared at him with varying expressions of shock and amusement.

* * *

"What is so funny?" Alice asked finally, exasperated. I gave a low growl, and Edward finally stopped laughing to answer.

"Emmett thinks Bella look 'cute', and when I told her that she said not even Paul had the guts to call her 'cute'," he explained. I grumbled, sinking to my haunches.

'_Stupid huge vampire,'_ I muttered, making Edward chuckle again. I glared at him. _'Stupid mind-reading, shiny-Volvo owner,'_ I added for his benefit. He stopped laughing and gave me a hurt and surprised look. I allowed a smug cat-grin to spread across my 'cute' feline face. _'Gotcha, Edward. Now can you ask Alice to get me some clothes so I have something to wear?'_ He didn't even open his mouth before Alice was gone and back with a pile of clothes. She carried it over behind a bush, and I nodded at her in thanks before running over and hiding to change back into human. I managed, but swore when I caught my arm on a twig and scratched it.

"Ouch, f***!"_ Oops. _"Sorry Esme," I called, dressing quickly before jumping up and rejoining them. "I caught my arm on a branch," I explained, revealing the long shallow scrape on my forearm. "Nothing much, just caught me by surprise," I added when she held onto my arm to get a better look. It was starting to heal over, like my wrists were now, and I gently pulled my arm from her grasp. "It'll be fine. After I phase I heal quicker," I explained, revealing the almost-gone bruises on my wrists. Esme and Carlisle looked surprised, while Alice giggled.

"Emmett is going to be so surprised," she snickered, and Edward laughed too, catching on to her thoughts. I grinned. She'd picked up on my plan already, even though I hadn't even started planning how to get him back for calling me cute. "You're a feisty little lynx, aren't you?" I winked.

"You betcha!"


	7. Visitors

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Visitors_

Edward drove me home as it was getting dark, asking me quiet and simple-to-answer questions the entire way. I'd known him less than a week, and this gorgeous vampire was so accepting of every aspect of my being. I didn't understand it – I wasn't anything special as far as humans went in the looks department, and although I had that other side of me (Grace Fuller, not the lynx) he had accepted me before he knew about it.

"Are you up for school tomorrow?" he asked quietly as we pulled into my drive way. I thought about it.

"I'm not sure…I'll let you know?" It came out more like a question than a statement. He laughed.

"Alright then, Bella. I'll see you soon." I nodded, smiled at him and got out of the car, pausing before I closed the door to lean back in towards him.

"Thank you for everything, Edward," I whispered, and kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye."

I was grabbed by Charlie as soon as I got in the door, almost being crushed by his strong hug. I was surprised to say the least, but grateful that someone other than the Cullens and my friends cared about me. I hugged him back tightly.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, eyes worried. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad. The Cullens came and helped me – they knew as soon as I was taken and chased Renée," I explained. "I was talking to Edward – he's the youngest one, he's in my year – online when Renée came. When I didn't come back online he messaged me, and I told him what was happening. They came after me and helped me to get away." Charlie frowned slightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called the boys…" he muttered.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. I knew who he meant by 'the boys' – Paul, Seth, Embry and Jared. "Dad, you _know_ they freak out whenever something…" I stopped as I was tackled to the floor from behind. "SETH!" he laughed, and climbed off me to help me up off the floor. As soon as I was standing, I grinned widely and tackled him back, knocking him into Paul and Jared. "I've missed you!" They all laughed, and so did Charlie.

"We missed you too, Bella," Paul chuckled, carefully detaching me from his smaller, slimmer boyfriend. I beamed, winking at him.

"Of course you did. Come on – don't you guys want to hear my newest songs?" I asked innocently, then laughed as they dragged me upstairs to my room and keyboard. These guys never changed.

* * *

They loved all my new songs, sharing a quiet crying session with me over Jake's song, and while they laughed and talked to me I played around with random chords and melodies. I smiled slightly, thinking of how much better I felt now Renée was out of the picture, and started to play absently.

"_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I will not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you…"_

* * *

I trailed off, finished the song and smiled. _Take that, Renée,_ I thought maliciously. I turned at the sound of a muffled sob, and saw Seth beaming at me through his tears.

"Bella, that was so beautiful," he sobbed, and I hugged him tightly. "That _has_ to go on your next album." I laughed softly.

"Sorry, Seth, but I don't think I can remember it…" a low, familiar chuckle drew my attention to my window. Edward was perched on the sill like some sort of visiting god or angel, a small leaf of manuscript in his hand.

"No need, Bella. I got it all," he smiled, and I ran across the room to hug him.

"Hey Edward," I sang happily, stealing the manuscript deftly and retreating to my bed. I examined it as my friends gaped at the gorgeous vampire in my room, and then I tackled him with a hug again. "Thank you!" he laughed softly, hugging me back before perching me on my desk.

"No problem, Bella." Paul cleared his throat slightly, most likely wondering what such a godlike creature was doing in my room.

"Uh…who's this?" he managed. I smiled.

"Edward, meet Paul, Seth, Jared and Embry," I said calmly, answering Paul's question with my introduction. "Guys, this is Edward." The boys gaped for a moment more, then laughed heartily.

"Trust you to find the most attractive guy in town, Bells," Seth snickered, currently being held tightly in Paul's arms. I laughed too, feeling bold as I grabbed Edward's arm and squeezed lightly.

"You betcha," I winked, and tried not to show my astonishment when Edward put his arm around my waist and leant down to kiss my neck just below my ear. _Shit!_ My heart was pounding. He chuckled softly as I blushed bright red, and I struggled to regain my composure as my friends sniggered at me. "Oh, shut up before I throw you four out the window," I threatened. They schooled their expressions, barely, and Edward laughed again softly before he froze and looked towards my door. He looked back down at me quickly.

"Charlie's on his way upstairs to ask why it's gone so quiet…would it be childish of me to hide under your bed?" he asked with a grin. I smiled back.

"Not at all." His grin widened, and he winked at me before dropping to the floor and rolling under my bed. I slipped onto my chair to put the manuscript on my desk, pretending to be writing it down as my door opened slightly.

"Hey, Bella, there's a couple of your friends from school here," Charlie said softly. I turned to look towards him, and saw Alice bouncing in the hallway. I smiled.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie," I called, and Charlie stood back as Alice bounced into my room and hugged me tightly. Rosalie followed at a more stately pace, smiling and bending to hug me too. Charlie closed the door with a wave to me, and the two vampire girls released me.

"It's safe to come out now, Edward," Alice giggled. Edward was next to my bed a second later, rolling his eyes.

"I know that, Alice. Where are the other two?" he asked dryly. Alice smiled as I stood and stretched, opening my other window to let in some more air.

"Hey, Bella?" she said innocently. I looked at her, and she tapped her temple. "Duck, _now_."

* * *

I did as she said, and less than a second later Emmett flew over my head to be caught by Rosalie, most likely expecting to crash into me. Jasper slipped smoothly into the room and gave me a courteous hand up before catching Alice when she threw her tiny body into his arms.

"I told you it wouldn't work, Emmett," Jasper said calmly, cradling the giggling Alice to his chest. Emmett scowled, and flinched when Rosalie hit him upside the head.

"Rosie…" he whined, but shut up when she levelled a glare at him.

"You are an idiot," she snapped. "You could have killed her!" Emmett pulled the puppy-dog eyes on her. "You won't be allowed to sleep with me for a month," she decided, and as their family roared with laughter at his facial expression, I couldn't help but laugh too. Emmett's face was a mask of utter horror.

"B-b-but _Rosie_…" Everyone laughed this time, and Emmett huffed.

"Dude, you're like a five-year-old," Embry laughed shakily, leaning on Jared's shoulder to keep himself upright. Seth was shaking with laughter, and Paul was supporting him to try and keep the poor guy from falling over. I sighed and shook my head as Edward came over to me and lifted me up onto my desk again. I looked around.

"This is getting crowded. I don't think my room was meant to hold ten people," I sighed, and smiled when everyone laughed again. I really loved my friends.


	8. Lazy Day

***A/N: Hi! I'm The BlakRoz. I know a lot of you still like the story the way it is, but I will be changing a few things. But the vast majority of the story will remain the same. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Lazy Day

They all stayed in my room for a long time, chatting about anything and everything. Edward never left my side, to my surprise, and would find reasons to touch me, on my face, shoulder or arm, every now and then. Every time he did my heartbeat would accelerate slightly, and a smirk would cross his features swiftly. He knew _exactly_ what effect his casual touches had on me. Prick.

Of course, I thought it with the most affection possible. I was quite taken with him…and I was fairly sure that, thanks to his vampiric senses, he knew it. If not, he was kinda thick-headed.

"So Bella, are you and Edward dating?" Seth asked me in a low – but not low enough – voice while Edward and Jared were debating over better car brands. I blushed slightly, knowing that Paul and all the Cullens would be able to hear clearly, and the other two would have heard it vaguely.

"Um…" The room went quiet and everyone looked at me. I went bright red. "What are you all looking at?" I asked defensively. Jasper chuckled softly, while Emmett muffled his laughter in his hand. His eyes were shining with it, though, and I scowled at him.

"We're eager to know the answer to that too," Alice chirped, giggling. I looked at Edward, pleading with my eyes for him to help me out here, to find him watching me with a curious expression. What did he want me to say?

"I never got the chance to ask," he said, surprising me and smiling that gorgeous smile of his. "Will you come out to dinner with me evening after tomorrow, Bella?" he asked, and I blushed deeply. I nodded, my voice gone, and he smirked before turning to Seth. "Does that answer your question?" Seth smirked back, looking at me smugly.

"Yep."

After about ten minutes of being teased, I put my foot down.

"Okay, that's it. Everybody, out!" I ordered, and Emmett ruffled my hair before following Jasper out the window. Alice and Rosalie herded the other four from the room, giggling, before leaving me alone with Edward. He stood there, watching me, while I brought one arm across my body nervously to hold onto the other and lowered my head. Two cold fingers carefully forced my head up, and I met Edward's golden gaze shyly. I blushed lightly again, and he smiled before bending and touching his lips to mine gently. I was stunned, but my heart raced.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered softly. I nodded mutely. "Keep safe."

Then he was gone.

* * *

I said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie, showed Seth, Paul, Jared and Embry to the guest room, and then said goodnight to Charlie. I rushed through my bedtime ritual, only showering for five minutes, and was curled up in my bed writing down a list of songs when Edward returned. He almost instantly gathered me into his arms, and I leant against him with a smile as I finished writing the list. These would be the songs on my next album.

_1. Becoming Me  
2. Never Enough  
3. Love Story  
4. Lost and Alone  
5. Because of You  
6. Sleeping Sun  
7. Angels  
8. All I Need  
9. Decode  
10. Running Up That Hill  
11. When You're Gone  
12. What It Seems_**  
_(A/N: I had a better list, but when this deleted itself I lost it, and so I had to create a new one. Only half the original songs are on this list)_**

I passed it to Edward, and he looked it over.

"Sleeping Sun? What is that one about?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I based it off a dream. It was strange, but when I played some different melodies it sounded quite good. I have that photoshoot in two weeks, so I'll need to talk to Seth in the morning about the album idea. Got any ideas?" I asked. He smiled and leant down to nuzzle my neck. My heartbeat accelerated, and he chuckled softly.

"Stupid, cocky, vampiric shiny Volvo owner," I grumbled, and he laughed again just as quietly. "Really, any ideas?"

"Must you think about it now?" he muttered into my hair, and I rolled my eyes as I leant back into him.

"I guess not," I mumbled, and then yawned. "I should probably get to sleep. It's after midnight." Edward chuckled, and kissed my forehead before using his vampire speed to tuck me into my bed and take a seat at my desk. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into my pillow, hiding another yawn as best I could. Edward chuckled and leant over to kiss my lips gently.

"Sleep, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

I woke at my usual time, stretching and sighing as I remembered I had to get up for school. Damn it…

"You look like you're still tired," Edward commented, and I sat up with a gasp to find him sitting at my desk still, a crooked smile on his face. I blushed and ran my fingers through my hair swiftly.

"Hey. I'm not really a morning person," I admitted on a yawn. He chuckled.

"I can tell. Charlie already left, but he's left a note for you downstairs. You're allowed to take today off. It's only a Friday, after all." I smiled, and then curled back up under my covers again.

"Good," I yawned again. "I can't be bothered going to school today." Then I remembered something and sat bolt upright. "What about the guys?"

"They're still asleep. I caught something last night about them going to stay in Seattle for a month or so, in case you need them." I settled back down into bed, not caring what Edward thought. I was tired, and I needed my sleep.

"Okay," I mumbled, and closed my eyes again. "Wake me at noon?" He chuckled, and I felt him kiss my forehead as I drifted.

"I will." I went back to sleep fast, going back to my dreams.

* * *

I woke again just before noon, rolling out of bed and landing with a thump on the floor. I really needed to stop that habit…I was going to bang my head one day…

"Hey Bells," Paul chuckled, entering my room. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," I yawned as I accepted his help to stand up.

"You're actually awake before one – I'm impressed." I scowled at him, and he held up his hands defensively. "Okay, I'll shut up!" I smiled.

"Good. Now, go downstairs so I can get dressed, and I'll make everyone some lunch." He brightened comically, and bounded out of the room with a 'thanks Bells!' I sighed, shaking my head, then went to my closet and jumped back with a shriek when the door opened on its own and Edward leapt out. I clutched at my frantic heart, pale, and Edward gathered me into his arms gently.

"Sorry, love," he murmured. "I wasn't thinking." I glared up at him, then pushed him towards my window.

"Go – I need to get dressed," I ordered, and he pouted cutely at me. I sighed, kissed him softly, then shoved him towards my window again when he grinned. "Go."

I dressed in comfy sweats and a loose blue tee, tying my messy hair in a low ponytail before heading downstairs to the kitchen. I was greeted with hugs from my friends, and laughed as I set about making cold-cuts for everyone. The boys all ate a lot and managed to stay lean, although I could never see the point in eating so much. I ate a healthy amount and was fine. I was never hungry when I got all three meals a day.

"Thanks Bells!" the boys chorused when I placed a platter of sandwiches on the table for them. I took my smaller pile and ate at a regular pace while they devoured everything like…well, animals. Only Paul was one, though, so the others really didn't have any excuse.

"You're cleaning up," I commented mildly when they all sat back with big happy grins on their faces. All of their faces instantly fell, and I chuckled as there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. To my surprise Edward was on the doorstep - I'd expected him to come through my window again - with that gorgeous smile of his. "H…Hi," I stammered, and he chuckled softly.

"Hey yourself," he smirked, bending and kissing my forehead lightly. I blushed a little, then whirled when I heard snickers and a low wolf-whistle. The boys were peering around the corner at me, and their eyes widened when they realised I'd heard them.

"I don't hear any dishes being done," I said, levelling my 'evil-eye' on them. They gulped and went back into the kitchen, their disappearance followed quickly by unnecessarily-loud piling of dishes. I smirked and looked back to Edward, who was grinning in amusement, his eyes sparkling.

"You've got them under your thumb," he commented, and my smirk broadened before I winked at him.

"You bet. Come on in," I added, stepping back. He smiled at me again and my heart changed pace, making him smirk instead. I huffed and folded my arms as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The next instant, I was in his arms and his lips were again pressing against my forehead.

"You look rather adorable when you're irritated," he whispered, and I rolled my eyes as I blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, then turned when the noise stopped to see the boys hovering in the doorway sheepishly. "What?"

"We've finished," Seth said meekly, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not _actually_ angry at you, guys," I said dryly. I flicked my gaze to Edward. "You up for spending the afternoon with this lot?" I asked as if the four boys weren't there, and Edward laughed softly.

"What's on the agenda?"

* * *

The afternoon went fast, and before I knew it Charlie was home from work. I jumped up, apologising, but he just waved it off and held up three extra-large pizzas.

"I picked this up on the way home. I thought the boys would still be here," he chuckled, and Edward stood to excuse himself. I didn't blame him – the food must smell terrible to him.

"I should be going," he said smoothly. I stood with him, and he pulled me into his arms to kiss my forehead. I wished he'd kiss me on the lips, but with Charlie there it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Okay," I said simply. "I'll see you later," I added as we walked to the door. Edward nodded his goodbye to the boys and Charlie, and we walked out onto the front porch together.

"I'll see you as soon as the others are asleep," he murmured as he bent and ever-so-lightly brushed his lips against mine. I wished it could last longer, but then the door started opening behind us and Edward stood straight again. "Goodnight, Bella." I smiled and decided that Charlie and the boys could interrogate me all they liked – I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and very firmly kissed him.

"Goodnight, Edward," I breathed, and he smiled at me before kissing the back of my hand in a gentlemanly fashion and retreating to the silver Volvo that sat in the driveway.  
I turned to see the boys and Charlie gaping at me, looking flabbergasted. I smirked.

"What, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

I walked back into the house as they stuttered over their questions and comments, and wondered where we would be going for our date tomorrow night.

I didn't care where, as long as I was with Edward.


End file.
